My baby
by MugenXClownCrown
Summary: My baby, my flesh, and my love. I will protect you, cherish you, and love you unconditionally. You are my baby, and I am your father, while she is your mother. We never left, we are always with you. My son, my baby...my world.


**5":This is a one shot, this is about Kanda, Allen, and Alma.**  
**Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

_**My baby~**_

Kanda, paced back and forth, his steel grey eyes looked at the floor. He had found out at least an hour ago that his lover was giving birth to their child. He prayed that Alma was alright. The thirty year old general had no idea what to do. All he knew was that he needed to be patient, and wait it out.

Looking at the clock, he subtracted the time as to how long he had been in the waiting room. Close to four hours in all. Sitting down by his redheaded friend Marian Cross. The man, was looking through his notebook. Highlighting things that Kanda didn't even bother to ask about.  
His mind was way too worried about Alma and their soon to be newborn.

He placed his elbows to his knees, and placed his head in the palms of his hands. He was so stressed out about all this. But he knew that Alma was going through the worst of it all. He felt guilt about it, having Alma go through all that pain. He heard the stressed screams when he first arrived.

He watched as Alma was carried out to the room. She was crying and screaming in pain, he was a heart wrenching sight.

Opening his eyes once he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head towards Cross. He his eyes boring into his gray. "The nurse is here." Cross said, his tone was bored and uninterested like normal. But in his eyes, he could see excitement and some fear.

Kanda looked over at the nurse, he noticed some dots of blood on the uniform. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. He stood up, going straight to the nurse. "Are they okay?" He asked, his eyes were filled with worry.

The nurse smiled at him. "They are perfectly fine, you and your friend may go see them, they are in room 13." She explained and walked off, she needed to clean herself of the blood and germs. She did not want anything to spread.

Kanda went right past her, he looked calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming and wanting to run. Which he ended up doing. Well not the screaming, just the running. He opened the door calmly, poked his head inside. His eyes winded. He saw the women holding a little white blanket. He slowly walked in. The door closed behind him, filling the room with a soft slick.

Alma opened her eyes, she looked exhausted. But unconditional love and tiredness was held in them. He smiled and sat down beside her on the bed. Leaning to her, he kissed her lips. "You did a wonderful job." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled at him, sitting herself up, she held the little bundle closer to her form. "Wanna see him?" She asked softly. Her tone was hoarse from screaming in pain.

Looking at her than at the sleeping bundle in her arms. He nodded slowly, his gray eyes trained to the white bundle. He watched as she removed the a piece of the blanket from the child's face.  
His heart melted at the sight of the his son chubby little face.

His eyes opened to show gray eyes like Kanda's, rounded like Alma's. He had brownish black fuzz on his head like Alma did. Same nose as Alma. Lips like Kanda. a pointed chin like Kanda, yet rounded with baby fat.

* * *

The baby stared at the blue haired samurai before him.

Alma looked at Kanda for a moment, her eyes looked worried. "Kanda, I must tell you,"She began.

Kanda looked at her with worried eyes. He noticed her scared tone. "What's wrong?"

Alma bit her bottom lip, she slowly removed a part of the blanket, she pushed the blanket down and showed Kanda the red and veiny arm.

Kanda stared, he looked at the baby, who looked at him with trust and loved, than at Alma, who looked scared and ready to cry.

Kanda reached out to the baby, taking him from Alma, who let out a little whimper. He ignored the sound and held the child to his chest. Gently he stroked the red appendage, he smiled as the baby wrapped his little hand around his finger holding it tightly. "He is beautiful." Kanda whispered lovingly. He kissed the top of the hand where the green glowing cross was at. "My little boy." He said with utmost pride.

Alma looked at the male, her eyes wide and she slowly smiled. She rubbed her face and watched her husband and child. Kanda cooed at the baby and planted butterfly kisses on the babies face. He whispered little words to the baby.

"Kanda what are we going to name him?" She asked as she laid back down against the bed. She breath in deeply and exhaled slowly.

Kanda thought for a moment. "Arren..." He said and looked at the other.

Alma blinked. "Arren, isn't that...?" She whispered her tone puzzled.

Kanda smiled and nodded. "Your father's middle name?" He nodded and looked at his bundle that was now sleeping.

Alma smiled and looked at the male. She reached out and took Kanda's hand. "I love you..."She whispered suddenly.

Kanda was a little surprised by the sudden affection, but smiled nonetheless. "And I you." He whispered and kissed her lips.

* * *

Cross watched the small family from the door, a smile on his face. He looked at the golden golem. "Tim, I want you to watch over the boy." He he said to the overly large butter ball.

Tim flapped it's wings and went to the bed and carefully landed on the foot of the bed.

The husband and wife looked at Timcampy, smiling softly and showed him the newborn. Who just stared at the golden creature with a freaked out look. Which they just laughed at him.

This was a happy face, but for how long will it last. Cross hoped that it would for a little while longer. He was going to try to keep the order off their back and to keep Arren safe.

But at least for the moment, they were free to love and be a safe family.


End file.
